monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-36735225-20190728121515/@comment-29393109-20190729220226
"Neo is only in 2 books but, she dominates in the 2 books shes in" I never said that Neobuki is bad because she's only in 2 books, I said that you saying Flamerion is bad in Wars because he's in 1 book is just as dumb as saying Neobuki is bad in Wars bcuz she's in 2 books. Flamerion is an excellent choice in Mechanical Wars. "and if u face a talos base in war, why do u still use the extra turn?" I'm gonna assume when you said Talos you meant Faraday and asked why I use Shinigami Form on Neobuki. Okay I never said that I'' run Shinigami Form on Neobuki, I only said that since so many retards run that complete bag of dogshit of a skill Faraday can potentially be a good choice against Neobuki. "cant u just switch the skill out with some thing better?" Yes, people can swap out Shinigami Form, but people don't because they're retards. "and not all neo is a attacker, some are supports and some are tanks(they mostlikely dont use extra turn)" Okay let me make this clear, Neobuki is ''not an Attacker, second of all Tank Neobuki is stupid, why not just run 3 TS/3 Speed? She has an AOE Evasion and an AOE Control Immunity, she's better off as a Supporter/Anti-Denier than she is as a Tank, although Tank Neobuki is still viable, 3 Speed/TS is better. "And as i see, there are quite a bunch of monsters better than him in ss like storm beard, the warmasters, dm and more." Bruh, no shit the Warmasters are better than Flamerion. I said "other than the Warmasters" because let's be honest, ofc the WMs > Flamerion, besides maybe Zahra, so why even bother mentioning that they're better than an old F2P Monster (Flamerion is reasonably old tbf)? Personally I don't see DM as better than Flamerion, she's wayyyyy too slow for today's meta. As for Storm Beard ehhhhhhh maybe, that's one of the ones up to interpretation that I said. "The fire hack, cdd, fire hack combo do sounds quite deadly on paper, but it cost a total of 150 stamina, sure u can have ally to give stamina, but what if, flammys get cda, or a relic of the optnent come in? ur ally that give stamina is dead/denied, an anticepation monster on the enemy team, a mega taunt monster on the enemy team and more." Bruh, just, bruh, if Flamerion gets CDA'd or your opponent's Relics activate or the Monster that recovers Stamina dies then gg, you win some you lose some, no strategy in this game is invincible, of course it won't work 100% of the time. And yeah NO SHIT SHERLOCK, OF COURSE MEGA TAUNT'S GONNA BEAT THE DAMN STRATEGY. ONE OF THE MOST BULLSHIT THINGS TO EVER (DIS)GRACE ML IS OBVIOUSLY GONNA BEAT A LOT OF STRATEGIES. DO YOU WANT SOME CONGRATULATIONS FOR FINDING OUT THAT MEGA TAUNT BEATS 80% OF THE GAME? "And last the reason why i mentioned that flammy is so much worse than the ss+ tier monster is cause the reason i started commenting here, the whole ss- to ss+ is a mess, there are monsters so much better than him in ss+ that 1 tier is not enough, there are monsters worse than flammy in ss like talos and fatid, and monster thats better than him like nabuline and saika, while also being monsters better than him in ss- and those who should be 5 tier lower than him in ss-." I mean personally I don't think it's just SS Rank that's a fucking mess that's the entire Viability Ranking tbh. Also, you might not think Flamerion is SS worthy and tbh that's alright but holy crap do you act like he's worse than Hayman, Flamerion is leagues above that piece of trash.